In the End, Tea
by Jetainia
Summary: There was tale in Asgard, a tale about the Master of Death. Loki ignored the tale.


**A/N: Written for Master420, hope you like it!**

* * *

There was a tale in Asgard. One of those tales you tell children when they refuse to eat their greens or are being particularly mischievous. Many thought that it was simply a tale, perhaps inspired by Odin when he was a warrior, but it was so much more than that. It was a warning. A warning to all Asgardians that if they went out of line, there would be someone there that would be able to stop them as easily as swatting a fly. _If you don't eat your greens, the Master of Death will come fetch you tonight and take you away._

Loki Odinson was, perhaps, the Asgardian to whom this tale was told most often. The child was constantly getting into mischief and quite often dragged his brother into it as well. His mother—Frigga—would tell him the tale of the Master of Death and warn him not to let his jokes get too out of hand. Loki loved his mother so while he didn't fully believe in the Master of Death, he would keep his mischief to a controllable level. He figured Frigga simply wanted some peace and he was more than happy to provide her respite from his tricks—instead focusing them on his brother, Thor.

Then he found out that he was a Jotun and not Asgardian. He was not Loki Odinson, he was Loki Laufeyson. He forgot everything he had ever been told about the Master of Death and set out to destroy those who had betrayed him. Thor had been exiled to Midgard, stripped of his title, powers and Mjölnir. Odin had fallen into Odinsleep, there was no one that would stop him until it was too late for the Jotuns and Jotunheim. To ensure that, he sent the Destroyer to Midgard and distract his former-brother.

The Bifrost was aimed towards Jotunheim and Loki was just about to open it and leave it open until Jotunheim was erased from existence. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you," a voice said from behind him and Loki twirled around, sword in hand, ready to cut down whoever dared to stand in his way.

The figure in front of him was not imposing in the least and looked more human than Asgardian. The other male was short, wild black hair creating its own forest on top of his head with glowing green eyes and a somewhat bemused expression on his face. The garb he wore was not typical Midgardian, nor was it precisely Asgardian. He wore robes suited for battle with a cloak fluttering in an unknown breeze over his shoulders. The robes were green and gold—similar to Loki's own colours—and made of an unfamiliar scale.

"Who are you?" Loki demanded, and the man's lips quirked up.

"Did you not listen to the tales you were told about me when you were young? You know who I am, you simply don't quite believe I am real." The man wandered forward and circled around the central podium to gaze out into the vast expanse of stars visible. "I warned Odin this would happen if he kept his secret from you, but like most children, he believed he knew all there was to know and couldn't possibly be wrong."

"You call Odin a child and yet you do not look as though you have lived past your seventeenth year of life."

"Well, that would be because I haven't, really. You know my story. I died when I was seventeen and haven't changed since."

Loki's mind was whirring furiously, he did know a story where someone died and didn't pass on when they were seventeen. But that was a fairy tale! A story told to young children so that they would do what they were told in fear of – "The Master of Death."

The Master of Death smiled at Loki and nodded, "That would be me. Will you listen to me as your adopted father did not? Or will you continue your crusade against those who you would have once called family?"

"You will not stop me," Loki snarled and plunged the sword into the Bifrost, opening the bridge to Jotunheim.

The Master of Death sighed, "Then I shall endeavour to teach you."

A twitch of a finger and Loki was flung back into the wall of the dome they were in. He struggled futilely as he watched the other male remove the sword and approach him casually. He conjured up spells and illusions that should have worked but dissipated as soon as they came into existence. Thor's voice came thundering down the rainbow bridge leading to Asgard, "Loki!"

Loki smirked at the Master of Death as he heard the shout and knew that Thor would save him from the man if only so Thor could deliver Loki's punishment himself. The Master of Death tutted and twitched another finger in the direction of Thor's shout. "What method of teaching would you prefer? I can do the same to you as Odin did to Thor recently, I can take you with me as I wander the universe, or perhaps, you should see the universe on your own. Come with me."

The invisible bindings fell away, and Loki felt a new force that made him follow after the Master of Death even as he tried to fight against it. They walked out of the Bifrost's dome and Loki was directed to Thor where he was then told to say goodbye to his adopted brother. Loki just sneered at both the Master of Death and Thor, whereupon the Master of Death sighed again and grabbed hold of Loki's shoulder.

"Very well, if you have no desire to say farewell, I shall not make you." They vanished from the bridge, leaving Thor standing where he had been frozen until the spell ended.

They appeared in the vastness of space with nothing beneath or around them. "Where are we?" Loki asked, panicked.

"Space," the Master of Death answered simply. "You shall travel through the universe as you fall through space. Limited protections will be placed on you so that you do not get harmed by the constant travel. You will see many things and it is my hope that you will learn the value of life during your travels."

"What does the Master of Death care about the value of life?"

"Many things, Death cannot exist without Life, after all. Go now, Loki, learn your lesson and perhaps you shall not see me again."

The Master of Death released Loki's shoulder and he was falling, travelling through the pathways in the universe as planets and civilisations flashed before his eyes. The god of Mischief was getting a crash course in the ways of the universe and it was hoped that he would learn. Perhaps he would have, if he had not been picked up by the Chitauri and controlled by their master.

* * *

Germany, Loki had the humans bowing down to him outside the building he had waltzed into and stolen an eye for his archer puppet. An old man stood up, refusing to bow down to Loki and Loki sneered at him, prepared to strike the man down.

"I really wouldn't do that, if I were you. Though, you didn't listen to me last time I said that, and I doubt you'll listen to me this time either."

Loki spun around, sceptre landing on the chest of the Master of Death who raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you, of course. I did not expect you to encounter Chitauri but I suppose that's what happens when you send a contrary Jotun through the Passages of Space. I didn't protect you against attacks and thus you were vulnerable. Come with me, Loki."

A thud announced the arrival of a large man clad in the colours of the American flag, "He's not going anywhere except with us. Who are you?"

"The one you can thank for surviving that stupid serum," the Master of Death mumbled to himself before raising his voice so Captain America could hear him and saying, "No one much, call me Harry."

Harry waved at Captain America and the quinjet hovering above the crowd of kneeling people before grabbing Loki's shoulder and vanishing. Everyone stared at where he'd been until the distinct sound of heavy metal music started to echo through the air and Iron Man swooped down—weapons ready—only to halt as he saw that there was no bad guy for him to shoot. If they could see through the metal plating, everyone would see the truly impressive pout Tony Stark was doing, he had wanted to test his suit against this new baddie.

* * *

Loki wasn't given a chance to recover as he was instantly pushed into a nearby chair once he and the Master of Death had reappeared somewhere and Harry was peering into his eyes intently. "Now then, let's see what they've done to you," Harry muttered and suddenly there was a presence in his mind.

It was a peaceful sort of presence, as if all the worries in the world didn't matter anymore—though if one were dead, they probably didn't. The presence wandered through his mind and Loki found he didn't actually care, there was no threat from this being, only comfort. At least, there was only comfort until the presence found its way into the area of Loki's mind that was coated in blue. That was when the fierceness and rage came out, though Loki was still wrapped in a ball of comfort.

"I think you have overstayed your welcome," the Master of Death said to the blue glow which pulsed threateningly as Harry moved closer. "Oh, don't try to intimidate me, you won't succeed. Now, leave."

Blackness spread outward from Harry's mental presence and the blue cowered away from the overwhelming darkness that quickly searched out and swallowed every hint of the tainted blue that held Loki's mind hostage. Once the short battle was over, the black retreated back into Harry as he left Loki's mind and Loki was free.

"Thank you," he gasped out.

Harry smiled at him softly, "You are most welcome. How was your journey before you fell into their hands?"

"Enlightening," Loki answered, still holding onto enough pride that he didn't say he had found it beautiful and couldn't imagine destroying anything right now.

"Good," Harry clapped his hands together delightedly. "I think you should have a bit of a break now, what do you say? Would you mind staying on Midgard where no one knows you to gather yourself and know peace?"

Loki stared up at the being standing in front of his chair, "You would do that for me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? It's always nice to have a bit of peace after someone takes over your mind."

"Then… I would like that, Master of Death."

* * *

Tony Stark was doing what he did best, riling up those around him. He was currently poking at the muscle clump that was apparently Thor, god of thunder. The god kept twitching away from him which just made Tony grin and continue to poke and prod and comment on his findings. He froze when he heard a sigh from behind him that was followed by a rather exasperated voice.

"Why is it that whenever I end up somewhere recently I feel the need to tell someone that I wouldn't do what they're doing if I were them?"

The helicarrier was on instant high alert and all SHIELD agents had their weapons out, pointing at the intruder who had appeared out of nowhere. Steve stepped towards the stranger and demanded, "Where is Loki?"

"Healing, you will receive no more trouble from him."

"It is you!" Thor exclaimed, and the man inclined his head in agreement.

"I take it your father explained everything after I left Asgard? Really, young people these days, always thinking they know best and ignoring the advice of their elders."

"Who are you that you can call yourself the elder of Odin when our records state he is centuries old?" Fury asked.

"I'm Harry," Harry said. "Now would you please stop pointing your weapons at me, it's rather annoying."

All the weapons in the room were disarmed and pulled out of their owners' hands to fall on the ground in a large pile in the centre of the room. They all shuddered at the display of power that they didn't have a way of combating and those trained in hand-to-hand combat readied themselves. Thor saw this and gestured frantically for them all to stand down.

"He is not your enemy, he won't harm us if you do not attempt to harm him."

"You know this guy, Point Break?" Tony asked and Thor nodded.

"He is the Master of Death. A tale told to my people when we want children to behave. I met him when he stopped Loki from destroying Jotunheim and my father explained everything."

"Yes, well, as fascinating as hearing my own story is, I believe I have a little Chitauri problem to deal with. I just popped in to tell you to leave Loki alone and that I'll be taking the Infinity Stone you have in your care, it does not belong with mortals. Ta-ta." Harry waved and vanished.

He appeared in space, facing an army of Chitauri that were readying themselves for the invasion on Earth. A grin spread across his face as he watched them scurry about their ships, Leviathans were swimming around the army to protect it from any outside threat that may decide to attack them. They would be no match for Harry.

He apparated to the back of a Leviathan and exploded it which drew the attention of all other Chitauri. "That's more like it," Harry laughed and started making his way through the army. None survived his magic and only a few came close to hitting him with their weapons. In half an hour, the Chitauri army had been completely decimated and the only sign that an army had once occupied that spot were the various pieces of wreckage that floated around.

Harry nodded in satisfaction and headed home, there was a cup of tea that had his name on it.


End file.
